


Laundry day

by Soft_dreams



Series: Life before you was boring [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cis Shiro, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, ftm Keith, i don't think this really counts as pwp, roommate au, they horny bois, they're literally both stupid and horny, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_dreams/pseuds/Soft_dreams
Summary: Keith is the perfect roommate, or at least he was until things got more complicated.





	Laundry day

It had been a few months now since Keith moved into Shiro's empty bedroom, an unfortunate series of events leading them to be roommates, but it was a welcome change. Keith was honestly a God sent in Shiro's hectic life. Bills were always on time, rent too- if not early and on the days Keith was off or home before Shiro he would cook and clean. The younger male had an affinity for the holidays too, seemingly just happy to have someone to share them with finally- he'd just finished decorating for Halloween before Shiro left for work, a small mess on the table and some paper scraps on the floor.   
  
Shiro had full faith it would be cleaned up before he arrived home, and it was.   
Dinner was busy simmering away in the crockpot and the apartment smelled of fresh laundry, dishes, and cheesecake. He just hoped this time it was actual cheesecake and not just Keith's devilishly scented candle.   
  
The older male let out a relaxed hum as he made his way back to his bedroom, smiling at the clean clothes and towels folded on his freshly made bed, Keith was too good to him- almost like a housewife, Shiro thought.   
Once he'd changed out of his work clothes, he wanted nothing more than to put on his pj's and relax on the couch with some RPG fantasy game, to just try and escape the chains of his normal life until dinner was ready. Shiro noticed his favorite lounge pants in the clean pile, as well as his favorite tee shirt, yet for some reason, he couldn't find his hoodie anywhere. He looked in his dresser, and then in his closet when he couldn't find it but it wasn't there. Shiro even went as far as to dig through the small hamper of dirty clothes he had but to no avail.   
  
Frustrated, Shiro left his room to check the washer and dryer- hoping that just maybe, it had been left in one of the two. His brows furrowed as he bent down and looked in the dryer, both units were empty and it left a huge question that demanded an answer. Where the _fuck_ was his hoodie?  
  
  
With all roads exhausted, he knew he'd have to go ask Keith, no matter how much he hated bothering the other. They worked just as hard as he did, if not harder, then came home and played house with a man seven years their senior that (arguably) should have their shit together.   
  
Shiro wrapped his knuckles against the door, the heavy sound of metal against the wood so he knew they would hear him.

"Keith? Hey, have you seen my hoodie?"  
  
Shiro called out, but when he got no answer he opted to open the door.   
He couldn't remember if Keith was home or not, seeing as the younger man had left the house on several occasions with the crockpot still on. He expected to find an empty room, to find his hoodie mixed up with their laundry- or some innocent mistake along those lines. Shiro never expected to find his roommate in a very compromising situation, only covered by the hoodie in question.   
  
Shiro stammered, then backed out of the room and slammed the door shut as he whimpered out an "I'm sorry." His voice was squeaky and panicked as he ran back to his room and locked himself in.  
  
What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to feel? and more importantly, why couldn't he get that image out of his head!   
  
He felt like a pervert as every detail played back in his head, their naked form- perfectly framed by his unzipped hoodie, shuddering as they played with themself- a baby blue vibrator pressed purposefully against their clit- jerking soft moans and gasps from soft plump lips. He was sort of in shock by the impressively large dildo they were fucking himself with, but the cherry on top was the way the light shone off the red gem of their buttplug.   
  
Shiro's face was burning hot as he rested his head in his hands, he knew far too much about his roommate's personal preferences, however, it was in that very moment that he found out they might be his preferences too, as his member pressed against his boxers and tented his lounge pants.   
  
Touching himself in this situation, it was beyond inappropriate, but his mind wouldn't stop replaying the image of all of Keith's holes filled and fucked to the brim.   
  
All but one.  
  
Shiro let out a soft whimper as he closed his eyes and reached his hand into his pants- stroking himself to the thought of fucking those soft plump lips. Each tug of his cock making it twitch and sputter as he imagined them gagging on his girth, or even worse- even more sinful, being able to deep throat all of it.   
  
He let out the softest most obscene noise as his body betrayed him and came prematurely at the mental image he'd conjured- embarrassed as he reached for a towel to clean himself up with.  
  
Shiro stripped out of his pants and underwear and tossed them along with the towel in his hamper before changing and stepping out of his room to put them in the washer. He froze when he looked down and noticed his hoodie folded up and resting outside of his door.   
  
He didn't know if he should be mortified that Keith probably heard him, but he guessed they were probably even now. Shiro picked up the hoodie and made his way over to do his laundry, his face burning red as he bumped into the other.   
  
"Oh- Shiro, I'm sorry I-" Keith sputtered, trying to turn and leave.   
  
"Hey, It's okay Keith. Just ask next time." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for abandoning my previous works. I get too excited too quickly. I'll be working on interconnected one-shots and maybe try to add on to some of my old works.


End file.
